Heading to the Risen Mountains/Butterfree's Farewell/Raikou Appears
Here's the scene where the heroes are heading to Risen Mountains, Ash releases Butterfree and Raikou appears goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! (Then we go to the heroes walking out of the forest, Then we see a pond and the mountains) Amy Rose: It's beautiful! Gmerl: '''How are getting there, Sorrel? (He uses the Map device) '''Sorrel: '''There! The source of the rainbow. The Raizen Mountains! '''Sonic: '''Then we're almost there! (Then Ash takes the Rainbow Wing out of his Jacket, Then it glows over the Mountain, then a Rainbow appears hitting the Crystal) '''Sorrel: '''That's the highest mountain in the range. Mount Tensei! '''Tintin: '''We're getting close! '''Verity: '''You mean that's where we're going? '''Sorrel: '''That's right. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Then We'll meet Ho-Oh real soon! Everyone, Let's go! (As the Heroes head to the mountains, Meanwhlle, the Villains are spying on them) '''Jessie: '''You hear that? '''Bowser: '''What is it, Jessie? '''James: '''With stereo ears. '''Dr. Eggman: '''Yeah, sounds amazing. '''Meowth: '''We're Ho-Oh catchers! '''Team Rocket and All the Villains: '''Sneaky and snarky! (Later at sunset, the heroes sees dozens of Butterfree flying away) '''Verity: '''Oh wow, look at all the Butterfree! '''Blaze the Cat: There must be thousands of them. Ashi: '''Their very pretty. '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right, Time for you to come out! (He sends out Butterfree, Then Pink Butterfree appears) '''Verity: Isn't that the one Butterfree rescued? Ash Ketchum: It sure is! (As they dance) Samurai Jack: '''What the two Butterfree doing? '''Sorrel: '''This is the season when Butterfree gather in groups, and head south to their spawning grounds. '''Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Sorrel: Look your Butterfree is joining in, that's there courtship dance. (Two Butterfree dance) Sorrel: I say they both agreed. Ash Ketchum: '''Good for you, Butterfree! '''Verity: '''But, Ash, you know that if they both fly off to the south. That means goodbye to Butterfee. (As he looks at many Butterfree flying away) '''Ash Ketchum: But that's not I wanted to happened. I mean Butterfree is one of my good friends. I don't want to say goodbye, no way. Sora: Yeah, we heard you. Silver the Hedgehog: It's your decision, Ash. What do you say? (As he begins to make a decision, Butterfree and Pink Butterfree fly to Ash and the others) Ash Ketchum: '''Hi. So what do you think you wanna do? Do you really want to go to the rest of the Butterfree? Say good bye to all of us? (Butterfree agrees and flies behind Ash giving him a nuzzle as he flies back to the pink Butterfree) '''Ash Ketchum: You should go with your friend. Hurry up, if you don't go now you'll both get left behind, your both really great Butterfree. So take care of each other. (Butterfree gives a tearful farewell and leaves) Donkey Kong: Goodbye Butterfree! Sci-Twi: We'll miss you! Verity: 'You take good care of yourselves! '''Sorrel: '''Now you two be careful out there! (As Two Butterfree leaves) '''Ash Ketchum: '(Stars Crying) BUTTERFREE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! '''Emerl: '''It's okay, Ash, We're here for you. '''Samurai Jack: '''Butterfree, Be a good romance lover, and then live on for peace, love and happiness. (Butterfree made of heartwarming goodbye and leaves with Pink Butterfree to the group of Butterfree) '''Emerl: '''So long, Butterfree. (Later, All the Butterfree are gone) '''Verity: '''They're gone. '''Ashi: '''The Butterfree group will live on. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, But you know, i'm really glad I met Butterfree. '''Emerl: Cheer up, Ash. You still got us. Tintin: Yeah, their good friends with him, He'll never forget you. Ash Ketchum: '''True, it's not here, but we'll always be good friends. '''Sorrel: One thing's for sure. Trainers raise Pokemon, but Pokemon live their own lives. (Double D comforts Ash) Double-D: '''I think you did the right thing Ash. (Ash smiles) (Pikachu's electricity cracks) '''Leo San Juan: Look! (They look up on the mountain to see Raikou) Sorrel: It's Raikou! (Raikou lets out a roar bringing out Lightning as the heroes cover their eyes, the flash of light is gone and Raikou is gone) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes